Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to stacking supports used to dry, cure, store, ship, or otherwise transport products.
Description of the Related Art
Before being stored and/or shipped, products are typically stacked on a pallet. To help maintain the products on the pallet, sometimes, the products are banded or stretched wrapped to that pallet. Similarly, before materials are dried and/or cured, they are typically stacked on a wooden support (e.g., a wooden pallet, block, board, and the like). Conventionally, pallets are constructed from wood or plastic. Unfortunately, wooden pallets and wooden supports may be contaminated (e.g., with mold and/or by insects or other organisms) and require fumigation and/or other types of decontamination. Further, wooden pallets and wooden supports typically have a relatively short useful life of only a few months to a couple of years. Problems are also associated with plastic pallets. For example, plastic pallets are limited by the amount of weight they can bear. Therefore a need exists for alternatives to conventional wooden or plastic pallets and other types of wooden supports. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.